The 7th Child
by Iorek Byrnison
Summary: Izumi Koushirou was unable to attend camp that fateful summer and never received his digivice nor traveled to the DigiWorld. One day while walking in Odaiba he is literally ran over by a boy with gravity defying hair and two strange creatures.Kou centric ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**The 7th Child**

**Prologue **

_Iorekbyrnison_

Before that day Izumi Koushirou could not have told you yet a lot of things about life. He could not have told you what Digimon were or how they could be the greatest of friends or the most lethal of enemies. He could not have told you what it meant to be a digi-destined nor how it felt to have the burden of two world's survival on your shoulders. He could not have told you about the alien flora and fauna of the digital world or how that world itself ran parallel with his own. He could not have told you what it was like to be a young man who had wanted to go to soccer camp but had been denied by his well-meaning mother at the last minute or how he would one day wish he had been there the day when the snow fell lightly not shielding the digivices that shot like stars from the sky into the hands of a group of oblivious but extraordinary children. He could not tell you of the adventures one might have in the DigiWorld nor how those adventures would form long lasting and true bonds of friendship.

However, Izumi Koushirou could have, that day, told you many things about how his own world functions. He could tell you how entrenched technology was into the global society. He could tell you exactly what stars were made of and why people couldn't possibly touch falling ones. He could tell you the total population of the world despite not knowing it's connection to the Digital World. He could tell you the disappointment he had felt when he was not allowed to go to camp. But most of all Izumi Koushirou could tell you as of today, with chilling clarity, what it felt like to be run over by a train or rather a tall tan boy with chocolate eyes and ferocious looking hair that seemed to reach towards heaven defying all the laws of physics.

Yes, he could tell you how that felt.

It felt as if his life had suddenly changed and there was no going back.

It was exhilarating.

-AN: I never much cared for the 'what if' scenarios, but this story idea wouldn't leave my head so here it is. More soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**The 7th Child**

**Chapter 1**

_Iorekbyrnison_

His name was Yagami Taichi. That was the name of the train that had rushed into him all hair and tanned skin. Currently he was running a calloused hand through his wild mane of hair smiling sheepishly and stuttering apologies still sprawled on the sidewalk where they had both fallen to.

Koushirou marveled when the hand didn't immediately get stuck and banished the curious image of himself running his own small hands through the gravity defying hairdo. Would those strands be coarse or silky?

"Heh, Sorry about that! I'm Yagami Taichi. I was in such a hurry I didn't see you walking there. My friends always say I need to pay more attention. One of these days I'll learn!" Taichi stood from the pavement with little effort and reached one hand down to heft his giant bag onto his shoulder and offered the other hand to Koushirou pulling the young read head from the ground. The genius resolutely ignored the small spark that occurred when their palms met.

Why was this kid carrying around a camping bag anyway? How was he lifting something that looked to be bigger than himself? Koushirou shook his head. Scratch that. His curiosity could take a hike because he really didn't want to know. It would be best to accept the apologies and just walk away.

Koushirou had been on the verge of doing that when a voice piped up from his side. It was slightly high pitched with a warble and it made Koushirou thing of someone holding their nose while talking ,but the voice cut through the young genius' skin and hit directly somewhere into his soul. Looking down he for the first time noticed that Taichi had companions.

"Taichi! The digivice is reacting!" The warbling voice exclaimed.

Wait. Hold up. Was that a talking bug in a raincoat? Why did the larger one look suspiciously like an orange dinosaur in a hoodie? Koushirou put a palm to his forehead. This July heat was seriously getting to him.

If Taichi noticed the redhead wavering on his feet he did not mention it, but instead pulled one of the small watch-like devices from his belt loop. The thing was beeping and flashing frantically and despite himself Koushirou couldn't help but feel his curiosity spike. He'd never seen technology like that.

"Hey, so it is," Taichi's eyebrows creased in his confusion and for a moment he glanced back and forth between the device and Koushirou suspiciously. The look in those brown eye almost made Koushirou take a step back, but he held his ground. "Hey kid. What's your name?"

Koushirou definitely didn't want the weirdo attached anymore than he already was, but for some reason he couldn't stop the words from tumbling from his lips. "Izumi Koushirou." Taichi smiled.

"Well Izumi Koushirou, catch!" And with that Taichi pitched the small device towards Koushirou who instinctively swiped it out of the air before it could get damaged. The second his palm touched it, however, the beeping became louder and the light grew to encompass himself, Taichi, and those two weird creatures. Within the light Koushirou could just make out the excitement that shined within the brunette's eyes before turning his own attention towards the watch-like thing in his hands. A digivice.

Koushirou would never be able to explain what truly happened that day nor how one tall awkwardly smiling teenager had changed his life forever, but the feeling he received when his hand touched that digivice would never be forgotten. It was like all the questions Koushirou had asked himself over the past few years had been solved instantaneously. All the confusion he had harbored since finding out about the adoption , the disappointment when his mother had told him he couldn't attend camp, and the empty feeling he had carted around since he was younger were all covered and destroyed by the light. He felt complete for the first time in this light and confident that this digivice and all the things that came with it were part of something larger than himself.

It would forevermore be how Koushirou would explain his destiny as a chosen child. It began that day all because of Yagami Taichi.


	3. Chapter 2

**The 7****th**** Child**

**Chapter 2**

_iorekbyrnison_

The day that Koushirou and Taichi met was full of surprises, but when he thought back on it Koushirou would mostly remember his first impression of the leader of the chosen children. Whether the light of the digivice or the heat of the summer pounding on the pavement had gotten to him, the red headed genius all of a sudden found his apartment sans his mother and occupied by the still smiling Taichi and his creature friends. Even years later Koushirou would wonder how Taichi had managed to convince him that entrance into the Izumi household was a smart thing to offer.

Currently they were sitting around Koushirou's small bedroom and Taichi was explaining excitedly about something called the Digital World. The brunette wove a tale that started at the camp that Koushirou himself had wanted to attend. According to Taichi the day after camp began it had started to snow. It wasn't unusual for that area of Japan to have inconsistent weather patterns, but a snow storm in July was near impossible. Still, Koushirou listened to Taichi's voice as it wavered amongst emotions. There was surprise when he told of arriving in the strange Digital World and excitement as he told of meeting Koromon and Motimon who turned out to be Agumon the orange dinosaur in the hoodie and Tentomon, the bug in the raincoat. There was anger at the constant fighting for simple survival and pride in his companions' skills. Then, near the end of Taichi's journey, his voice dipped beneath fear and sorrow, mixing thoroughly and producing such confusion the boy's brown eyes that Koushirou almost crossed the small room and took Taichi into his arms.

Before he had come here, Taichi and Agumon had apparently just unlocked the ultimate level digivolution defeating an Elvis impersonator digimon called Etomon whose destruction opened a gateway that sucked Tai, Agumon, and Tentomon back into the real world. Now, they were trying to find their way back to look for their friends who had not made the journey.

Koushirou desperately wanted to forget this day had ever happened. His ever logical mind told him to kick the loon in front of him out of his apartment so the genius could move on with his life. Nothing Taichi said made any sense. First of all camp had started merely two days ago not five years as Taichi was describing. Not only was there a serious time descrepancy, but Taichi himself looked no older than Koushirou. Plus there was the fact that if something as odd as snow had appeared in the middle of July certainly some news programs would have mentioned it by now, but there were no grave voices on the television contemplating the effects of global warming or no blogs producing hysterical messages about the end of the world in all caps. Something within him made Koushirou stop though. The feeling within his soul made him think that the words Taichi was saying were the absolute truth. There was no explanation for the creatures either other than the fantastical tale the brunette boy was telling. Taichi's emotions were not faked and the bond between he and his companions was strong. Agumon and Tentomon stuck close to the boy, but Koushirou himself felt an affinity for the bug.

What did this mean then? Was the digivice supposed to change something? Was Koushirou supposed to make a difference in Taichi's journey? That couldn't have been true. The only thing the ebony eyed boy had to offer was his brain and from the stories Koushirou did not think that would be much help over battle skills. Taichi didn't seem so worried though as he talked louder and louder about how he had to find his team. The brunette was asking him to go back to the digital world with him when the time came, though even Taichi did not know when or how that would happen.

"This digimon, Tentomon, I found him the same time I found Agumon. Everybody thought maybe I had two digimon partners, but the second digivice I found never reacted the same as my own. Tentomon can't digivolve as easily as the other digimon in the group so I thought maybe there was another kid out there somewhere." Taichi smiled broadly. "We thought maybe the first kid might have fallen to the evil digimon before he and Tentomon ever connected, but it looks like we were all wrong. This is great Koushirou! You have a digital partner now. Please say that you'll join us."

Taichi's revelation brought about curious feelings within Koushirou. On one side he was excited because something lured him into trusting the beetle like digimon, Agumon, and the preteen he saw before him, but the logical side of him still refused to believe such events could occur or that another world, a digital world could exist without anyone in the "real" world being aware of it. There was only one thing to do in this situation then. Koushirou hadn't passed all those honors classes by sitting around and letting discoveries come to him. The only way to see if this Digital World existed was to look for it himself. Looking directly into the sharp brown eyes of his future companion Koushirou took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the journey to come.

"Yes Taichi, I shall accompany you to the Digital World."

Koushirou just hoped he wouldn't regret this decision.

AN—Yes, I know it has been a while, but I bring you a new chapter. I haven't abandoned this, but it will be considerably shorter than previously planned. With my other story going on and life butting in I just don't have time to commit myself to a longer fic, so look for the last few chapters coming up soon, but not too soon. I have a 5 page paper to write for Am Lit 2 pretty soon and that along with my job will be taking up the majority of my time.


End file.
